Pourquoi Sév a les cheveux gras et le nez crochu ?
by sat1
Summary: Réponse à la grande question pourquoi: Snape a t il les cheveux gras et le nez crochu ?


_**Pourquoi Snape a-t-il les cheveux gras et le nez crochu ?**_

**Disclaimer** : Grâce à des recherches trés poussée (et quelque scéance de torture) j'ais pu déduire que les personnages n'était pas de moi mais de la merveilleuse J.K.R...

_Un jeune garçon d'environs 11ans entre dans une salle de bain._

_Il est grand, plutôt pâle avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns à l'air soyeux._

_C'est la veille de sa première année à Poudlard._

_Sur son visage le bonheur semble avoir trouvé LA place qui lui est déstinée._

_Personne n'a jamais eu l'air aussi heureux que ce garçon alors qu'il entre dans la cabine de douche et commence à se mouiller les cheveux._

- BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !

_Hem... Nous disions donc :_

_Jamais personne n'a eu l'air aussi heureux que ce..._

- SPINELLE !

_Heu..._

_Passons._

_Donc après les cris du magnifique jeune homme une... chose... heu... créature ?... bref un truc bondissant aux cheveux ( c'est des cheveux ça ! ) ressemblant VRAIMENT à de la paille noire, débarque..._

- Oui, Sévichou ?

- Apporte moi du champoing ! Y'en a plus.

- Je vois. Mon cher frère ignore encore le sens du mot "politesse" à11 ans ? réplique la gamine d'une voix glaciale.

- VA - ME - CHERCHER - DU - **SHAMPOING** !

_La fillette tourne les talons, véxée._

_Sévichou (c'est bien comme ça qu'elle a dit qu'il s'appelait ?) pousse un **énorme **soupir en la voyant disparaitre._

_Sa soeur n'avait qu'un objectif dans la vie :_

_fabriquer une potion qui lui procurerait les mêmes cheveux que son frère._

_Ce à quoi celui-ci répondait :_

"T'avais qu'à naitre parfaite; comme moi."

_La dernière potion qu'elle avait essayée lui avait procuré de luisants cheveux vert pomme._

_Depuis, elle s'était calmée côté pratique._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Une minute plus tard, Spinelle revint avec un flacon d'où sortait une odeur que Sévichou ne parvint pas à analyser._

_Il arracha le flacon des mains de sa soeur avant de gentiment lui dire..._

- Dégage !

_Mais... heu... j'avais dit gentiment... et..._

_Bon tant pis._

_Donc Sévichou (vous êtes sûr ? C'est pas son vrai nom ?) versa un peu... NON, STOP!_

_J'avais dit "un peu" !_

_Comment voulez vous que je travaille dans ces conditions ?_

_Allez, zen..._

_Bien._

_Il versa donc la **quasi totalité** du flacon sur sa tête avant de se la frictionner, un sourire béat aux..._

_C'est quoi cette mine horeifiée ?_

_Ho._

_Le "shanpoing" lui colle aux cheveux, laissant apparaitre des filets noir et visqueux quand... comment dites vous ?_

_"Séverus" ?_

_Ok._

_Donc le produit laisse apparaitre des filets noir et visqueux lorsqu'il retire ses mains de ses cheveux bien... graissés._

_Il pousse un hurlement... who !_

_-_ SPIIINEELEEEEE !

- **SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEE !**

- Voui ?

- Que... qu'est ce que... tu... vais... tuer...

- Ha, tien; le shampoing n'a pas l'air au point. Dommage que l'effet soit définitif, t'avais de si beaux cheveux ! Mais au moins je sais ce qui cloche. Je pourrais enfin avoir les cheveux de mes rêves. Merci de m'avoir servi de cobaye, car...

_De rage, le garçon dégoulinant de la masse visqueuse recouvrant ses cheveux lâche le flacon et se précipite vers sa soeur... avant de glisser sue un peu du liquide bien gras et de s'écraser au sol dans un craquement._

_La zone blessée se repère facilement grâce à la déformation subite par... son nez._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_A St Mangouste ils auraient arangés son nez sans qu'il ne reste la moindre trâce, mais son père (un presque cracmol ) décida qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien._

_Ce n'était pas le cas._

_Ses cheveux sont restés gras et ceux de sa soeur devinrent sublimes._

_Pendant longtemps Séverus s'acharna à devenir le meilleur en cour de potion afin de découvrir un remède._

_Sa passion des potion cessa quand il compris qu'elle était vaine._

_Il se tourna alors vers un puissant sorcier nommé **Voldemort**, dans l'éspoir qu'un sorcier capable de vaincre la mort lui rendrait sa formidable chevelure._

_Mais Voldemort l'avait engagé en grande partie pour son savoir en potion, étant lui même médiocre dans le domaine._

_Alors Séverus l'avait trahi._

_Depuis cet "accident", plus jamais le bonheur, le VRAI bonheur ne trouva de place sur son visage._

_----FIN----_

Snif, povre sév'. Pour ceux que ça interesse, spinelle est le nom d'une pierre rouge ayant simbolisé la guerre à une époque.

Allez, je vous souhaite plein de bonne lecture. A plus!

Sat.


End file.
